A motor vehicle transmission typically has a number of clutch assemblies that are turned off and on to vary the reduction ratio of the transmission. The clutch assembly includes a plurality of clutch plates with inner and outer splines that are placed in a housing. The outer splines are aligned as the clutch plates are placed in the housing, however, the inner splines of multiple sets of clutch plates remain unaligned.